


Duck Floaties

by anti_ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the stoplight, John looks over at Dean, who’s staring out the window. After a quick mental review, he nudges Dean’s shoulder. “So, where do you wanna stay, huh?”</p><p>Dean’s head zips around. “You mean, I get to pick?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Floaties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooseFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/gifts).



At the stoplight, John looks over at Dean, who’s staring out the window. After a quick mental review, he nudges Dean’s shoulder. “So, where do you wanna stay, huh?”

Dean’s head zips around. “You mean, I get to pick?”

"Yes, sir! Well, except the Ritz. You know how they were last time."

Dean giggles and says “ _daddy_ " in the tone of someone who had no idea his dad’s a piece of shit. And, hell, if it keeps him thinking otherwise for a while, John’ll do what it takes. John reaches over to tickle him, but the light turned green at some point and the asshole behind them was honking.

John goes.

After a few seconds, Dean says, “Can it be somewhere with a pool?”

John snorts. “Yeah, buddy, if you wanna get like, every disease, sure.”

Dean rolls his eyes. Though John can’t see it, at this point he’s physically attuned to his kids thinking he’s a loser. “Dad, Sam needs to know how to swim.”

"Didn’t he just start walking?"

“ _Dad_ , he’s _four_.”

John laughs. “Okay, sarge, whatever you say. And where exactly is he gonna get this grade-A education?”

Dean shrugs. “I dunno. Somewhere awesome!”

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dean’s turned around and is looking at Sammy in the back now instead of monitoring him from the side mirror. John should probably say something about seatbelts, but he decides not to get in a wreck instead. They drive like this for a few minutes, quiet, John looking for a place to stay, Dean checking to see that Sam’s still breathing.

If someone else could’ve fucked these kids up more, John’s not sure how.

When Dean speaks again, it’s soft. “Mom taught me how to swim, didn’t she?” He pauses, looks over at his dad. "I miss her."

John breathes in, blinks, blinks, blinks. Breathes out. “Yeah.”

Dean wiggles over to him and hugs John’s arm. “I love you, daddy. It’s okay.”

John glances down at the little blond head and ruffles Dean’s hair with his left hand. “Yeah, buddy. We’re okay.”


End file.
